kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Wary of the t, Part 6/Mask of the Guardian
is the sixth chapter of the Futo Detective Manga. Synopsis Kamen Rider Double battles the Road Dopant and then goes on a high speed chase through the alternate dimension Futo to defeat him once and for all! Plot Double finishes transforming and Akiko catches Philip's body, Sabu as the Road Dopant recognizes Futo's famous superhero and tries to fight him, only to be overpowered by the Cyclone Memory negating his heat-based attacks. Philip notices this and that closed quarter attacks work best on the large Dopant, suggesting to Shotaro that they continue to rapidly strike Road as Double to weaken him. While carrying Philip's body, Akiko is asked by Tokime what exactly is going on. She explains to her (and by proxy new readers) that Philip's soul is inside the body of Double and he and Shotaro are the two-in-one detectives and protector of the city named Kamen Rider. Tokime seems to remember hearing the words "Kamen Rider" before, but cannot recall where. The Road Dopant begins a desperate counterattack after being pummeled by Double's fast strikes, increasing the power output of his heat blasts and energy projectiles. Philip says that while Cyclone can negate the damage, the attacks being thrown by Road will eventually surpass the memory's defensive limits as the Road Memory is very powerful. When Double shields himself from the attack, Sabu changes his target and charges at Tokime and Akiko. Double sees this and initiates a Memory Change. Akiko tries to protect Tokime, but gets knocked aside and Sabu grabs her, planning to use her as a hostage and then as a "meal" for powering his getaway trip. He wants to punish her for exploiting his powers by using his roads and being the reason for getting him caught. However, in all the confusion from the smoke and debris, Shotaro reveals that isn't Tokime's hand but his own left arm, revealing that Double is now in LunaJoker form. He then binds and coils the Road Dopant and then tosses him into the air. Double then yanks the evil cannibal back down, slams him into the ground and then tosses the Road Dopant around like a rag doll slamming it into the pavement with Luna's elasticity powers. Tokime wonders why one side of Double is now yellow, with Akiko explaining how the Double Driver works by using a combination of any two of a special set of Gaia Memories. Akiko then shouts to the boys to stop fooling around and finish Road off, but Road creates a warp in space and tries to make a break for it. Double goes after him and rides on the HardBoilder to chase the speeding Dopant across the streets of the alternate dimension Futo. Shotaro says that the "Road King" is trying to live up to his reputation. Philip tells Shotaro they should be able to return to the normal Futo once the Road Memory breaks, as both agree to switch back to CycloneJoker to finish the job. Double executes his Joker Extreme Rider Kick, just as Road tries to flee by falling off a bridge, only for both of them to exit the other dimension after the attack connects and fall and crash into the middle of a busy intersection in downtown Futo as the Road Memory shatters. Upon the arrival of the Futo P.D., Double says to Sabu that it is too bad, but here in Futo "they" are the King of the Road. Sabu is arrested and later on, so are Renji Tachikawa and his men as they are under arrest for attempted murder and various other crimes. Akiko informs Philip she called her husband to take care of the things involving Tachikawa. Both Shotaro and Philip apologize to each other about their earlier arguments. Philip is sorry about not getting all the facts and letting circumstances of the case steer him to jumping to the conclusion that Tokime was Road. He now knows that whatever powers Tokime had, it allowed her to commit robberies of Road's victims by detecting the Dopant's warps. Shotaro reveals that the case isn't over yet as they still have one criminal who needs to count their sins, looking at Tokime.... To be concluded.... Characters Allies *Akiko Narumi *Tokime Villains *Sabu (Road Dopant) *Chuuta Tsubosaki Notes *'References to the Kamen Rider W TV show and series:' **Double's first finisher used in the manga is the Joker Extreme, much like how he used it for the first time in the first episode of his TV show. **In a scenery shot of a city freeway, a billboard for Wind Wave can be seen. Category:Futo Detective Chapters